


On Conventions

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: "Literature discussions. That’s one way to spend leave, I guess."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is light and fun because I need that after the US election. Of course, they aren't mine and I'm not making a cent.

Quark now offered a new holoprogram which allowed users to reenact four different Earth-Romulan War battles, and the program earned excellent reviews from most who ran it. Therefore Julian agreed with Miles’s suggestion that they give it a try.

“How about the Battle of Ares Nebula?”

Miles scanned the available battles. “Two man fighter pods, huh? Sounds interesting. Do you want to be the pilot or the gunner?”

“I’ll pilot if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

While the battle loaded Miles took the opportunity to ask, “How was Langalia?”

“Lovely, though I can’t say you’d have enjoyed the literature convention.”

Miles’s eyebrows rose. “You actually went to the convention? I thought that was just an excuse for you and Garak to go somewhere together.”

“It was convenient, yes, but we did attend the convention. Among other things.”

“How were the beaches? Keiko and I have talked about going.”

Langalia was famous for its beaches, of which it had a great many. The entire planet was basically an archipelago. However, they’d never made it to the beaches, mostly because Julian didn’t want to drag Garak to one. “We didn’t go.”

“Everyone goes to the beach on Langalia.”

“Not people who care about their Cardassian boyfriend,” corrected Julian, hopping into the nearest fighter pod.

Miles gave him a questioning look while familiarizing himself with the weapons controls. “I thought he’d be warm.”

“It’s too bright.”

“So what did you do?”

“We still got a fair bit of swimming in. Our cabin looked right out at a waterfall in the rain forest.” Cardassian physiology was suited to rainforests, which used to cover much of Cardassia Prime. Warm, humid, and shaded was a combination that Garak enjoyed immensely. Besides, Julian wasn’t overly invested in the beach.

“It doesn’t seem fair that you didn’t go to the beach at all.”

“We had planned on one morning,” admitted Julian. “Until we got distracted.” By which he meant they never made it to the beach because they couldn’t be bothered by the time they were done having sex.

Their pod’s viewscreen came on, depicting a female commander. “Attention flight group alpha. Your mission is to engage and destroy the Romulan scout drones. Remember, your best advantage with drones is unpredictability. Maximize it. Good luck and Godspeed.”

A computerized voice announced, “Depressurization in thirty, twenty-nine…”

“What goes on at a literature convention, anyway?”

“Lectures, panel discussions, small group discussions, readings and Q&As with authors, and of course a large bookstore.”

The pod’s controls seemed counterintuitive. Curious, since this program was supposed to be historically accurate. Nevertheless Julian got them airborne and out of the shuttlebay with minimal difficulty (though admittedly a few wobbles).  

“Literature discussions. That’s one way to spend leave, I guess. Damnit, Julian, if you’re going to fly like that I’m taking over.”

“There’s a bit of a learning curve.” Which Miles would have too even if he didn’t want to admit it. “And if you and Keiko go to Langalia I recommend the rain forest.”

“I’m bound to spend some time there anyway. You know Keiko will read about a plant she just has to see. But I draw the line at literature conventions.”

“If you change your mind I picked up some excellent books.”

“Just fly the pod, Julian.”


End file.
